


a consensus of small and strange changes

by equinyx



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Non-Linear Narrative, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:47:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25484194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/equinyx/pseuds/equinyx
Summary: Something has changed between Oikawa and Iwaizumi but the rest of the team couldn't figure out what it was until one morning during their annual team-building outing.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 2
Kudos: 133





	a consensus of small and strange changes

**Author's Note:**

> this probably doesn't make much sense since I just word vomited but eh...

Glowing white rays flickered in and out bordering a nearly silver shine as sunlight fluttered through the curtains. The muted shuffle of multiple feet just outside the halls of the sleeping quarters echoed with a certain tentativeness someone would only notice if they were anticipating it. In the span of a few days, most of Seijoh had gone from deliberately ignoring Iwaizumi and Oikawa’s usual - _and obnoxiously loud_ \- banter to discreetly peering at the two from their peripherals. 

It had started with the most insignificant of things, from Iwaizumi staring longer at Oikawa to Oikawa unusually mellowing out around Iwaizumi. The countless number of strange interactions between the two had come and gone so suddenly that for a moment the team had thought they had imagined everything. Until one late night practice had them bulging their eyes out of their sockets, trying to process exactly what they had witnessed.

As per usual, Oikawa had tried to stay behind so he could practice by himself, while Iwaizumi had tried to convince the setter to finish up. And just as it had always been, Oikawa had let the ace’s words pass through his ears like a pipe - from one end to the other. The rest of the team had already packed their bags and were ready to bid their goodbyes but the moment Iwaizumi’s voice echoed throughout the gym, everyone stopped in their tracks. Oikawa halted upon hearing his first name then sighed before picking up the mess of volleyballs on the floor. It was a measly thing that Iwaizumi had done but it hadn’t gone unnoticed.

It was unusual, they all decided. Not because Oikawa had listened to Iwaizumi and neither was it because there hadn’t been an onslaught of insulting names but it was because Iwaizumi, in all his undeniably rough - though still caring - treatment towards Oikawa, had said _“Tooru”_ so softly as if it had been a plead or better yet, a prayer. Any outsider would have mistaken the ace’s tone for one of simmering exasperation but the team knew the pair well enough to notice the difference. Since then, they’d agreed upon figuring out what had happened between the two (even Kyotani, though not without a begrudging grumble). 

In the days they’d spent discreetly leering at the two, they’d notice how Oikawa has been much easier on himself, only occasionally staying behind so late after nightly practices; Iwaizumi has been considerably softer - whatever the word implied - though only by just a fraction. Then suddenly the pair had gone from quiet to nothing. No one said anything at first despite seeing the evident shift in the atmosphere when Oikawa and Iwaizumi were around each other but by the time the days rolled into nearly a week, even if they wanted to say something it was too late to do so. Not because the notorious pair had a drastic fallout but because they’d once again gone back to normal. 

It was unusual, _definitely unusual_. Even as they peer behind the thin shōji that barely even hid their shadows (much less their towering figures) they found the sight in front of them to be a completely unexpected surprise. Oikawa’s hands grab Iwaizumi’s shirt just before the ace could and Oikawa sneaks in a quick peck on the lips,

“Oi! Shittykawa, what the hell was that? Give me back my shirt!”

“How about you come and get it?” Oikawa sticks his tongue out and pulls at his lower lid, waving the shirt around with the other hand like a flag. Iwaizumi tries to snatch the shirt away but Oikawa was swift and careful enough to not get caught by his pursuer who was left half-dressed. Iwaizumi mumbles a nearly incoherent “This is stupid.” but humors the setter anyway. The chase only lasts for a good minute or two when Oikawa suddenly pries the shōji open revealing the gawking lot of Seijoh. 

The air goes still for a moment.

“Yahoo! What are you guys doing here?” As if nothing had happened Oikawa greets his teammates with a grin. The team was left a sputtering mess save for Kyotani who had an unreadable expression. "Please don't tell me you guys saw that," Iwaizumi hovers behind Oikawa with an uncharacteristically flustered look.

Matsukawa was the one to break the silence and clear his throat. “So, I guess we got our answer now, boys. Now off we go, scram.” He herds the team away but not before playfully nudging Iwaizumi with a grin and a teasing “Finally.”

“Well, the cat’s outta the bag now babe,” Oikawa turns to the flustered ace, whose glare resembled a constipated expression more than it should have. “Yeah, now give me my shirt you little-” the setter presses his lips against Iwaizumi’s “But I like seeing you shirtless.” Oikawa scampers off, shirt in hand, and Iwaizumi chuckles.

“Cheeky bastard.”


End file.
